This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is the third year of this new program of studies designed to investigate the neuroanatomical development of the nonhuman primate hippocampal formation. The progress of this research is governed by 1) the availability of infant rhesus monkeys and 2) the accuracy of stereotactic tracer injections. Rhesus monkeys are seasonal breeders and infant monkeys are available from approximately March until June of each year.